Clarity
by That One Shield Girl-Cheyenna
Summary: Easter Zena is a 25-year-old woman with a good job, and a best-friend known as Colby Lopez, aka Seth Rollins of the Shield! After hearing much talk about Dean from Colby, Easter decides to meet Dean. She takes a liking to him, and even feels safe around him, but both Easter and Dean do something, and the repercussions are permanent. Will Easter and Dean both find clarity?
1. Day 1: Thoughts

"Whatever, mom. I have to go. Bye!" I snapped, hanging up before she could say anything else.

I sighed and looked out the window, to see that the sun was setting.

"It looks so pretty..." I muttered, twirling a lock of golden-blonde hair as I took out my phone and took a picture of the sunset, like the dorky little sap I am.

I went into messenger, a smirk spreading across my face as I came up with a little joke.

I clipped the pic to the message, and then added "Hey, Colby-Jack, isn't the sunset so pretty in Cali?"

I sent the picture message to him, and then rolled on the bed to put my Samsung Galaxy S4 onto the bedside table.

Barely even a _second_ after setting my phone down, I hear it vibrate, so I picked it up, open it and knew what it said before I even opened it:

"You fucking sap!"

I fired off a text to Colby - aka Seth Rollins- that said "You just know that my photography is more kawaii than yours. ^_^"

Almost instantly, I got a text back that said "Whatever, man. I gotta go, cuz Dean's all pissy about something again. Probably got turned down at the bar.

" I replied with "Ok, bumblebee! Tell Dean that he's a silly goose, will ya?"

Knowing that Colby wouldn't reply at this point, I set my phone on the bedside table, walked over to my dresser, and tugged out my Apricot colored Cartoon Teddy Bear print hooded sweatshirt-hoodie-thingy.

I tugged off my galaxy print t-shirt and white bra, and then put on the sweatshirt, which was all warm and fluffy and over-sized, so I looked very small in it.

I rubbed my bluish-gray eyes as I walked over to my queen-size bed, and got under the covers.

I turned off my table lamp, and closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

I shot up into a sitting position on my bed, my hair getting into my face.

I brushed the messy, tangled blonde locks away from my face, and then looked at the time, only to see the numbers 2:33 staring me in the face.

I groaned angrily as I got up from bed to make some sleepytime tea, accidentally stepping on Phil the Lion on the way. When I got into the kitchen, I turned on the light, which caused my eyes to earn damage and pain.

I grabbed my "I'm in shape;Round is a shape" cat cup out of the cupboard, and walked over to the water heater.

I placed my cup under the hot faucet, and pressed down on the red button, causing steaming water to dance into the container.

Once I was done with the hot water, I placed a little bit of cold water in it, just to cool it down the smallest bit, grabbed a teabag out of the box with the sleepy bear in a chair - hey, that rhymed- on it, and dropped the bag of tea stuff into the cup of warmish-hot water.

Once the tea was steeped enough, I put a little bit of sugar in it, stirred the mixture, and taste-tested it, only to regard it as good enough.

Walking back into my bedroom, I sat on the bed, turned on the lamp, and started to ponder as I drank my sleeping elixir that I conjured.

Mainly, I'm curious about Dean.

I mean, Colby talks about him all the time, and I've never met the guy. He seems good, judging from what Colby said about him, but looks aren't always what they seem.

Then I started to wonder...

Does Dean get nightmares too?

* * *

-AUTHOR'S NOTE- I have that exact cup. It's so cute. Kawaii is Japanese for cute. Bye.


	2. Day 2: Invitation

I rolled out of bed upon hearing - and feeling - a vibration under my head, and I grabbed my phone and lifed it from under the pillow to see the text message.

"You up?"

Colby.

"Yeah. Why?" I answered back as I swung my legs out from under the blanket.

"You live near Vegas, right?" He replied back to me.

"Yeah. Next time, don't answer a question with a question next time, ok?"

"Yeah. But I asked because I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Jon's house to meet him and stuff."

At first, I was confused, but then I realized that Jon and Dean are the same guy... technically.

"Sounds cool. When? Today?" I asked, taking a selfie of me pulling a very quizzical expression and adding it with the text.

"If ya wanna come over today, that's fine." He replied a moment later.

"Aight then, I'll visit today! :)"

"Sounds cool. I'll let him know. FYI, he asked me to ask ya if ya wanted to come over. Just to clarify."

"Ok, Colby-Jack! Lemme get dressed and all, and I'll text ya back when I'm leaving." I finished.

I stood up and jogged over to my closet with the obvious intention to find some clothes to wear.

I opened the closet doors, and flipped the lightswitch for the closet on.

The light revealed various T-shirts, tank tops, hoodies, sweaters, jeans, shorts, skirts, leggings, rompers, jumpers, dresses, and other various articles of clothing.

Within 30 seconds, I selected a blue Tinker-Bell graphic top that said "The Feisty Fairy" on it, black jeans, and green flats with a big white pom-pom on each, which I called my "Tink slippers."

I jogged over to my drawer and grabbed a nude-color bra, and then went to the bathroom to get dressed.

My bathroom was decently sized for my home, with beige colored walls and white tile flooring, a rug that made the white become blood-red when water made contact with it, a book was set on the shelf opposite the toilet, and a white bathtub with the fancy gold claw things on the bottom of the tub.

I tugged the oversized apricot colored sweatshirt off of my body, and then swiftly put on my bra. I tugged my head through it's appropriate hole of the t-shirt, tugged on my pants, and slipped on the Tink slippers.

I grabbed the sweatshirt from the hook I'd set it on, and then set it in the dirty clothes hamper in my room.

Thinking about the possibility of an overnight stay, I grabbed various clothes and placed them in a white backpack, along with my toothbrush, vanilla flavored Crest toothpaste, and my green and white mini-brush.

I put my phone in my back pocket, and grabbed my car keys.

I only slung one strap of the backpack on my left shoulder, turned off the bedroom light, and traversed to the kitchen.

I opened the refridgerator and grabbed some bottled water and two apples.

I opened the bottle of water, satisfied when I heard the crack of the cap and the ring of weary plastic tear away from each other and took a sip as I shut the door to my home.

I pressed the black "unlock" button, hearing the doors unlock as I neared the driver's side door.

I opened the door, the scent of my jasmine air freshener embracing me.

I put my butt in the seat, dumped my bag in the passenger seat, and closed the door.

I quickly sent Colby a text saying that I was on my way as I stapped myself in.

I put the keys in the ignition and turned the key forward, delight plastered on my face at the purr of the engine of my silver car.

I looked behind me as I backed up, and then I was off to Vegas.

To meet Jon.


	3. Day 3: Arrival

After the two hour drive, I finally arrived at the apartment complex.

I sent Colby a text that asked him about if he lived in the same apartment, which I recieved a reply with the word "yep!" in it.

I turned my key toward me and took it out of the ignition and kept it in my hand, opened the door, hopped out, grabbed my bag before leaving, shut my driver side door, locked my car, and entered the building.

I swiftly looked through all of the keys on my keyring as I walked towards the stairs until I found a key with the initials C.L. written with sharpie on it, which is the key to Colby's apartment.

I stopped at the second door, and walked over to the closest door on my left.

I stuck the key in the lock, and turned the key clockwise, and then twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door.

"Colby-Jack, ya dumbass! I'm here!" I yelled into the apartment as I swung the door shut and tossed my bag into Colby's seat.

I ran over to the couch and jumped on it, the sinking sensation of the soft cushions causing a smile of satisfaction.

I clasped my hands behind my head and rested as I heard three sets of footsteps coming toward the living room.

I looked over to the hallway as I saw Colby and two other guys - Jon and Joe - not far behind.

"Easter bunny!" Colby laughed as I rolled off of the couch and onto the floor, certain that Jon was confused.

I shot up and walked over to my friend.

"Colby-Jack!" I exclaimed as I tugged on that midget beard-type-thing of his.

"Ow! what was _that _for?!" He groaned as he rubbed his chin.

"For answering my question with a question this morning!" I replied, jokingly sticking my tongue out of the side of my mouth.

"You're mean, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Y'know that I'd be boring without my mean-ness." I finished as I looked over at Joe.

"Hey there, big guy! Nice tat!" I complimented, pointing at his arm.

"Thanks! I see you're wearing inker-Bell stuff." He replied, a smile gracing his face.

"Shut _up, _Joe!" You know that 'Peter Pan' is my favorite Disney movie!" I exclaimed as I landed a like punch on his the tattoo-free arm.

I looked over to Jon, who was 6'4", had messy brownish-auburn hair, and captivating blue eyes.

Wait, did I seriously just use the word "captivating" to describe somethin about someone I barely know, even if their eye color just _happened _to be my favorite color?

I dropped off of the subject and held my hand toward him.

"Hey, I'm Easter, but Colby calls me Easter bunny, cuz he's crazy." I introduced, dropping my voice to a mock whisper on the last part.

Jon chuckled and shook my hand and said "Hey, Easter. I'm Jon, but you _probably_ know me as Dean Ambrose."

"Yeah, I _definitely _know ya as Dean. I watch all things WWE, and have since my newborn days. No joke." I replied, snickering at the end of my sentence.

"Seriously?" Jon asked, an eyebrow raising inquiringly.

"Yeah. I got my mom's love of wrestling and my dad's love of wrestling. When I was a newborn, I'd be out like a light. But when wrestling was on, I'd wake up right away, listen and watch it, and go back to sleep when it was over." I explained.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." He replied, smirking a little bit.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him gratefully.

"No problem."

I think Jon and I will be getting along _really _well.


	4. Day 4: Staying Over

"How have you guys been doing?" I asked, looking at the three guys.

Colby was sitting in his favorite chair, Joe was putting his hair up in a ponytail, and Jon was leaning on the kitchen counter and looking back at me.

"We've been fine. Work has been great." Colby replied.

"That's good. I've been watching all of the matches that you three are in. Great job, you guys." I complimented.

"Thanks." Jon responded, a smirk on his face.

"No problem." I finished, smirking back.

"Hey, Easter bunny?" Colby asked a couple of seconds later.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna stay over for a couple of days?" He asked

"If ya have an extra bed, sure!" I exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"The only bed is in Jon's room, though" Colby warned.

I tensed up for a moment, then said "I'm fine with that."

I looked at Jon to see if he noticed how tense I got, and if he noticed, he wasn't showing it.

"Jon, can you show me where your room is real quick?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure." He said as he got up.

I got up from the sofa, grabbed my bag, and followed Jon down the hallway.

There were four doors total, so I passed the first one and looked into the first room we passed, which was a bathroom.

I looked at the three doors, one was to my left, the other to my right, and the last one was ahead of us.

I know that Colby's room is the room to our left, and the last time I saw Joe, his room was the one on the right, so Jon's room should be ahead of us.

Jon and I passed the rooms to our left and right and he opened the door ahead of us.

I smiled at the thought that I was right as we entered his room.

There was two of everything you'd expect in a room; beds, dressers, end tables, and one bookshelf. The bed that was closer to the door had a grayish-black blanket on it, and the other was a simple white.

I could tell that the bed with the white blanket was the unused one, so I set my bag down on it, and then looked back at Jon, who was sitting on his bed.

"Hey." I started

"Hi." He replied

"How's your day been?" I asked, smiling.

"Good. You?"

"Same. I came over here almost right away." I said, looking at the books on the bookshelf.

"Neat."

Hmm. Seems like he isn't really _social _when he's with one other person...

I remembered what Colby said yesterday, that Jon came home mad and it was - more than likely - because he got rejected by a girl at the bar.

Now, considering that Colby told me via text, he couldv'e been sarcastic or joking, but it couldv'e been just as easily true, cuz Colby also said that Jon was a pretty wild guy...

So why wasn't Jon being wild right now?

I stood up and walked over to the door, and then looked over my shoulder at Jon.

"Wanna talk to the guys again?" I asked.

He simply stood up and followed me down the hall, and into the living room.

"Looks like everything is situated!" I exclaimed happily as I walked into the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Colby and Joe asked in unison.

I looked at the two of them, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, and replied, "Chocolate macaroons."

Jon looked at me curiously, wondering what I was talking about.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a stick of unsalted butter, and then opened up a cabinet and grabbed an unopened bag of soft flour, an unopened bag of almond meal, a new box of Rapunzel organic corn starch, a bottle of unopened Rapunzel organic (sugar free) cocoa powder, and a 1 lb. container of Domino confectioners sugar and set everything on the counter.

I walked over to another cabinet, shutting the first one along the way, took a cookie sheet and two bowls out of it, and set it by the contents on the counter.

I opened a drawer and pulled out a wooden spoon, a butter knife, a box of wax paper.

I set the whisk and the wax paper down, and cut off 70 grams of the unsalted butter.

I set the knife down with one hand, put the unused butter back in the fridge and then got to work on unwrapping the butter.

I put the stick of butter in a bowl and set it off to the side to soften.

I got various tablespoons and opened the box of confectioners sugar, and scooped some sugar up with one of them.

I grabbed the butter knife, and shaved off some sugar back into the box with the flat and un-buttered part of the knife.

The fine white powdered sugar floated back into the box as I dumped the tablespoon of sugar into the bowl.

I repeated this three times, and then checked on the butter.

Once the butter was softened, I grabbed the wood spoon and whisked the butter.

I set the bowl and the wooden spoon aside, and then turned back to the other bowl.

I grabbed the bag of flour and opened it, and put three tablespoons of flour, and then 2 more grams, into the bowl with the cocoa powder and did the same for the almond meal and corn starch.

After placing all of the ingredients into the second bowl, I added all of them to the first bowl.

I made sure it was a little moist, and then set some wax paper on the cookie sheet.

I rolled all of the mixture into 15 little balls, and set them onto the sheet of wax paper, 3-4 centimeters apart from each other.

I put the sheet of macaroons into the oven, set the oven to 180 degrees Farenheit, and then set a timer for 15 minutes.

I turned around, only to see that Colby and Joe were gone.

"Jon, where's Colby and Joe?" I asked, my head tilting to the side out of curiosity.

"Colby had to talk to Joe about something." Jon explained, "Why, you didn't hear?"

"No. I get into baking easily, so I might have been into it to a point where I focused only on what I was doing. I know that Colby understands."


	5. Day 5: Dinner

After ten more minutes, Colby and Joe came out of Colby's room.

I sat on the couch, looking at the two.

Joe had a smug-ass smile on his face, and Colby was putting his suddenly messy hair in a ponytail, a strange glow on his face.

I thought about why Colby's hair would be messy, but then shook it off as when he had his moments where he loved to shake his head because he likes the way his hair looks.

"Welcome back! I was worried that you two died!" I joked, waving at the two, "The macaroons need to be baked for five more minutes until they're done!"

"Ok, thanks for the info." Colby said, casting a quick glance at Joe.

I felt an blonde eyebrow raise to give me a very confused and questioning expression, and then I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I looked at the timer for the umpteenth time.

Two and a half minutes left, and then the macaroons would be done.

I smiled and sat back down on the couch and draped a light blue blanket over me.

"Are ya tired?" Jon joked.

"Yes, because I'm _totally _gonna drop dead from exhaustion when it's only 4 p.m. and I'm wide awake." I drawled sarcastically, laughing at the end.

Jon soon joined in with the laughter, follwed by Colby and Joe.

Soon, riotous laughter filled every room in the apartment as I clutched my stomach and started to gasp for air.

Eventually, the laughter died out and everything was quiet.

A shrill ringing emitted from the kitchen, so I jogged to the kitchen, turned off the oven and the timer, slipped on my oven gloves, and got the cookie sheet from the oven to the counter.

"Smells amazing." Jon commented.

"Thanks!" I chirped, setting the sheet down on the counter, "Let's just let them cool for a bit, and then we can enjoy them!"

I took the oven gloves off and set them by the sink, and then flopped back onto my beloved couch. Even if it's Colby's couch, it becomes my personal lounge when I'm here, and he could give less of a fuck.

"Do I have to put Easter repellent on that?!" Colby joked, laughing as I stretched on the comfy couch.

"What do ya mean by that?" I inquired, smiling.

"Do I have to put _Justin Bieber pics _on it?" He asked.

My face got red and I yelled, "You _wouldn't!"_

"I _would." _He retorted, and evil grin on his face.

"How _dare _you threaten me with pictures of a girlish looking, Canadian asshole?!" I hissed, attempting to supress my laughter.

"Or maybe I should put _One Direction _photos on it instead?" He continued.

"No. NO. LITERALLY NO." I yelled, "THEY ARE _FIVE TIMES WORSE _THAN BEAVER."

He laughed, and then said, "I wouldn't do that! I'd need to _burn _the couch afterward!"

I started to laugh, causing Jon to look at me as though I was a complete stranger.

Once my laughter died out, I rolled off of the couch like the random person I was, got back up, and walked to the kitchen.

I walked to the counter and grabbed a macarron.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked

"Acting like a psycho by putting a macaroon into my mouth to see how hot it is." I joked as I brought the treat closer to my face, "Don't worry! I do this a lot!"

I bit into the treat. The warm chocolatey-ness attacked my taste buds as I ate the rest of the macaroon.

"They're warm! Yay!" I cheered as I opened a cupboard and got a cup out.

"Let me guess... you're getting yourself a cup of milk." Jon assumed as I set the cup down and walked to the refrigerator.

"Bingo!" I chirped as I grabbed the opened jug, "Did you know that Eastern Canada keeps their milk in bags for recycling to be easier?"

"I... didn't know that." Joe blurted.

"Did any of you guys drink out of this? Like, straight out of the jug?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No." They chorused.

"Good!" I exclaimed, smiling as I walked back over to the counter.

Once I reached the counter, I twisted the lid off of the jug of milk and poured some milk into the cup until I got enough, and then I put the lid back on and put the jug back into the fridge.

"Hey, Jon?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Can you get the plate of macaroons to the table?" I asked, innocently smiling at him.

He looked at me for a moment, and then said "Sure."

Jon grabbed the plate and walked to the table and set the macaroons on it.

"Thank you!" I chirped as I grabbed the cup of milk.

I walked out of the kitchen and sat back down on the couch with a grin on my face.

"What? No milk for us?" Colby joked, trying to execute a pouty face.

"Get it yourself, you lazy bum!" I laughed.

I reached over to grab a macaroon the same time that Jon did, and our fingers brushed. Tingles raced up my arm, causing me to draw my hand back in shock and gasp.

I looked over at Jon, and my gray eyes locked on his blue ones.

I still looked into his eyes as I put my hand in my pocket to grab the little silk cloth I fiddled with when I was nervous, only to find that it wasn't there.

Shit! And _today! _Of all of the days that I need my cloth, I don't fucking _have _it!

And what happens to me if I'm nervous and I don't have my beloved cloth... I start to do random crap with my hands. Or I eat. Same damn thing.

"Umm... sorry! Here, you take a macaroon first!" I exclaimed, gesturing to the plate.

"No. Ladies first."

"No. You go first!" I repeated.

We continued on like this for a couple of more seconds, and then he sighed, "Dammit, do I have to shove one of these in your mouth?!"

I felt my face get hot, and I stammered, "No!"

"Then take a damn macaroon!" He exclaimed.

I heard Colby and Joe chuckle as my face got even hotter.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, grabbing a macaroon and biting into it out of nervousness and anger.

I glanced at Jon, who was smirking at me, and then looked away.

Frowning for a moment, I lfted the cup to my lips and sipped some milk, and then inwardly sighed as I set the cup on the table.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Colby reach over and grab two macaroons, hand one to Joe, and then they shared one of those smiles that held secrets only those two know.

Or maybe I'm just thinking that.

"So, Easter..." Jon blurted.

"Yeah?" I asked slowly.

"How was your day?" He continued, glancing at me.

"Well, it was pretty good." I replied, "I basically just came here and hung out with you three."

"Cool, cool..." He finished, trailing off as he looked like he was putting heavy thought into something.

I got up and walked over to Colby, and then I tapped his shoulder.

"What do you need?" Colby asked.

"I need to know where I can put some stuff. Can ya help me?" I asked, making it seem as though it was an innocent question.

"Okay. I'll show you." He replied, smiling.

Colby walked down the hallway and into the room that Jon was sharing with me, and I followed him.

"Shut the door behind you." He ordered, and I knew why he said that.

I closed the door and leaned against it, and then looked at my old friend.

"Tell me what you need to store." He said, a forced smile on his face.

"You _know _what I need to store, Colby." I replied.

"Damn, that incident _still _getting to you? After 11 years?" He asked, his smile fading into a very serious expression.

I nodded, looking out the window.

"Shit, Easter. Shoulda told me." He said.

"I know." I sighed, walking over to the bag.

I pulled opened the bag and pulled out a smaller bag full of various depression, anxiety, and sleeping pills.

"Damn, that's a lot. Please don't tell me that you're addicted." He blurted.

I looked at him and said, "I'm not. You know about my issues."

Colby frowned and apologized for what he said.

"It's alright." I replied.

Colby and I both just stood there and thought about where the pills could go, and then I blurted, "I don't want Jon _or _Joe to find out about them."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be anyone's charity case." I replied, running a hand through my hair, "They don't need some 25-year-old bitch meddling around for sympathy."

"Come on, don't say stuff like that." He said.

"Whatever..." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Okay, you can keep them in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom." He concluded, "But keep them in the back, so the others won't find out."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, beaming.

"No problem!" He replied, forcing a smile back.

I grabbed the bag and said, "Go ahead of me. So no one sees."

Colby nodded, opened the door, and walked out, but waited for me to follow.

Once I was out, we walked down the hall until I reached the bathroom, and then I turned left.

I turned on the bathroom light, opened the white medicine cabinet's door, and put the bag in the very back of the middle shelf.

I closed the medicine cabinet door and looked down, feeling some tears in my eyes. I wiped the tears from my eyes, not allowing myself to show any weakness.

"Things _will _get better..." I murmured, "right?"

I sighed and left the bathroom.

I smiled at Jon and sat back down, noticing that all of the macaroons were gone.

"Heh. I guess they were a favorite, huh?" I joked, smiling.

"Yeah." Joe said.

"They were really good." Jon added.

"Thanks..." I said, looking away as I blushed.

"No problem." Jon finished.

I grabbed my cup and drank some milk as all four of us remained quiet.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time.

"You guys, it's 7:00. We should get dinner." I informed.

"Oh... okay. What do you want?" Colby asked.

"I dunno. Pizza sounds nice." I replied, looking at the other two, "Pizza sound good?"

"Yeah." Jon said, while Joe nooded.

"Okay." Colby said, taking his cell phone out.

As Colby ordered pizza, I couldn't help but look at Jon.

His hair was disheveled, and he had stubble going on, and his blue eyes looked so nice...

I mentally slapped myself and tore my gaze away, blushing as I tried to figure out why I just thought that he looked nice.

"Okay, I ordered the pizza." Colby announced.

"Okay. Cool." I said.

I knew I was blushing, so I messed around on my phone to distract me.

Eventually, the doorbell rang, and Colby went over to see who it was. As expected, it was the pizzaman, so Colby got some money out of his pocket, signed the recipt, and traded the money and recipt for the box of pizza.

"Pizza's here!" Colby cheered, smiling at us.

Joe nodded and followed Colby into the kitchen, leaning Jon and I on the couch.

I looked at Jon and then at my left hand, blushing as I remembered the tingles that shot through my arm after our fingers brushed.

"Hey, Easter?" Jon asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking into those blue eyes of his.

"Are you okay?" He continued, concern in his voice.

"Um... yeah! Just... hungry..." I replied, my voice trailing off.

"Well, let's go get some slices of pizza, then!" He exclaimed, getting up.

He walked into the kitchen, and my eyes were focused on his back until I he turned left and entered the kitchen.

I slowly got up and followed him into the kitchen and looked at the pizza, which had pepperoni on it.

I smiled and stepped aside so Joe could get through.

Once Jon and Colby had their slices of pizza, I got mine and walked back out.

I sat on the couch, like I normally did, and talked about random things with the guys.

For once, I was actually eating food with company.

Throughout dinner, I was looking at Jon, and my face kept on getting all red as I remembered what happened earlier.

God help me.

Once I was done, I got back up and put my plate in the kitchen sink.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for bed." I yawned, covering my mouth with a hand so I wasn't being rude.

"Okay." Jon said, finishing off another slice of pizza.

I smiled and walked down the hallway and into the bedroom, dropping my smile as I walked over to the bag that was on my bed.

I looked at all of the pajamas that were in my bag until I picked a green t-shirt and a pair of green star patterned pajama bottoms.

I looked out the window, sighed, turned around, and left to go into the bathroom.

I turned on the bathroom light, shut the door, and started to take off the clothes I wore for the day.

I slipped my shirt over my head and tugged on the green one instead, and then did the same for the bottoms, put my dirty clothes in the dirty clothes hamper, and opened the medicine cabinet.

I took the bag out and took out a bottle of sleeping pills.

I grimaced as I twisted the lid off and put two pills in my hand.

I looked in the mirror, and saw a tired young woman.

And then I put the first pill in my mouth, swallowed, and repeated the process a second time.

After that, I put the cap back on and put everything away.

I closed the medicine cabinet, left the bathroom, and walked into the living room.

"G'Night, you guys." I said, smiling weakly.

"Night." Colby and Joe replied.

"Good night." Jon said, looking into my eyes.

I turned around and blushed as I went back into the shared bedroom.

I put my bag under my bed, and got under the covers.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I got hit with writers block n shit! :(

Anyway, this totals up to 2238 words, minus this author's note! Amazing, huh?

Merissa, I hope ya loved this chapter! :)


	6. Day 6: Nightmare

Every nightmare usually went like this: I was being chased through a decrepit and haunted elementary school building by a psychotic high-schooler that was wielding a knife. I ran the same path, encountered the same corpses, and was stuck in a classroom with an anatomical model, and thought I lost my attacker.

I would rest in the classroom, leave to find a clue as to how I could get out, and came back into the room. I would rest on a table and think about the layout of the school… until I heard creepy laughter.

I would gasp and look around, expecting the same crazed high-schooler, only to notice that the anatomical model was there, and it looked like it was _closer._

I would shake it off and go back to thinking until the laughter came back and was louder and longer, and I'd look at the model again.

It was closer. For sure.

I would gasp again and slowly back away from the model until I bumped against the door. I would try to open said door, but it was mysteriously locked.

I would blink, and the eerie footsteps would get closer. And when I opened my eyes, the model would be right in front of me, and I would notice that the skin-covered side had the same hair style and color, eye color, and deranged smile as my attacker.

I would always scream, "No!" and attempt to get past the model, only to be grabbed by the hair and dragged to a table with chains.

I would be forced onto the table and chained up, and then the model would hold a pair of scissors up and say, "Oh, Easter… we could've been together forever. Shame that you always ran away."

And then he would stab me.

He'd stab me in the chest, and spear my right eye with the blade and take the eye out, and then he'd grab another pair of scissors and stab me in the chest some more.

The pain was always so real, so _vivid._

I would scream in pain and whimper in fear, knowing that I would die.

But tonight, that nightmare was different.

In tonight's version, Jon's body would fall out of the ceiling right before the second laugh, and that wasn't even the worst part.

Jon was dangling from a noose, and he didn't have his shoes on.

I knew that in Japan, that if there was a pair of shoes in a place that they wouldn't be, then someone committed suicide.

And _that _was what made me scream first.

"Easter!" Jon yelled, causing me to finally snap out of my horrid nightmare.

I felt my bed dip with someone's weight.

I screamed and thrashed, yelling "Let me go!" over and over.

I knew that I was having a nightmare-induced panic attack. It always happened if the dreams got bad enough.

I felt a pair of hands grab my wrists and pin them to the bed, lessening the thrashing as I tried to calm down.

"Please! Let me go!" I whimpered.

"It's okay, Easter. It's okay." Jon murmured, "It's only a nightmare."

"But it was so horrible…" I stammered, feeling tears in my eyes.

I saw his gaze soften, and then he said "You look like you're gonna cry."

"I know…" I replied, blinking back my tears.

"Hey, it's alright to cry." He indicated, his grip on my wrists loosening.

I slipped my wrists out from under his hands and covered my face as I started to cry.

A pair of arms went around me, and I was in someone's lap. Probably Jon's.

"Easter, look at me." Jon ordered, concern in his voice.

I shook my head slightly.

I heard Jon sigh, and then he said, "Easter, look at me. _Please._"

I took my hands off of my face and looked at Jon.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"I know I'm gonna have a hard time sleeping tonight…" I replied through shaky breaths.

I saw his expression melt from concern to sorrow, and then I rested my head on his chest and started to cry some more.

Jon put his hand on my head and started to caress my hair, probably to calm me.

But then again, I read on a site about tips to tell if a guy likes you (my friend was curious,) and it said, "12. He really likes you if he randomly plays or touches your hair. Men like hair a lot more than you think, and it is a huge sign of affection if he goes for the fro. The longer his hands stay on your head caressing hair, more likely he has a thing for you."

Ugh, I'm reading into this too much.

I heard the door slam open, causing me to gasp and look.

"Are you okay?" Colby asked, walking towards the bed.

"She had a nightmare." Jon answered for me.

"How bad?" Joe asked.

"She was screaming in her sleep." Jon replied, still caressing my hair.

"Shit!" Colby exclaimed.

After that, the only sound was my crying and sniffling, and then Jon asked, "Did you _know _about this, Colby?"

I looked at Colby, who had a look of guilt on his face.

"Yes…" He replied, looking down in shame.

I looked away from Colby and buried my face in Jon's shirt so I could cry some more.

I heard a sigh and Jon put his hand on the back of my head.

"We'll talk about this later, Colby. Right now, we should focus on Easter." Jon stated.

Joe and Colby agreed, and then I heard them walk out.

I sobbed and started to cry again.

"It's okay, it's okay…" He murmured, moving his hand to my back and starting to rub in a calming motion.

I dug my nails into my pajama bottoms and started to cry harder.

I felt a hand go over mine, and I knew it was Jon's, because I didn't hear anyone come in.

I thought that I started to blush, but I was uncertain.

"Shhh…" He said, putting his head on top of mine.

"Thanks…" I stammered, trailing off.

"No problem." He replied, "Was it that bad?"

"Mhmm" I responded, nodding.

He only sighed in response. It wasn't a defeated sigh, but it was a sigh that had an emotion that I couldn't really identify.

Jon and I just sat there, with him rubbing my back with one hand and holding my hand with the other as I calmed down from my crying. But… it was nice, in some confusingly odd way.

Once I stopped crying, Jon asked, "Are you okay? Did you get all of it out?"

"Mhmm." I replied, nodding, "But I'll still have sleep issues…"

I looked up, only to see Jon with a concerned look on his face.

"If you want, I'll sleep with you for the night." He quietly blurted.

I blushed, but then I weakly smiled and said, "I'd like that very much… thank you."

He weakly smiled back, and then replied with, "Then let's go to sleep."

He set me back down on the bed and got into bed with me, and then he put the blanket over us.

I rolled over, putting my back to his stomach.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" I asked.

"Calm down, I will." He said after a moment, wrapping his arm around my waist, "I'll still be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled, and murmured, "Okay…"

Eventually, I felt my eyes get heavy.

I smiled again, and then I was asleep.

And Jon's arm was still around my waist.

* * *

Ahh, yes! Chapter six is complete! And what a miracle, too! I started summer PE.

But I hated myself while writing this, cuz EASTER BABY PLEASE DON'T CRY.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this!


	7. Day 7: Banter and Embarrassment!

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times as I felt a very comfortable warmth around me, making me sink into the warmth and look for the source, blushing.

The source was Jon, who was holding me close and nuzzling into me in his sleep. I had to admit, he looked even cuter in his sleep…

Wait, what the hell was I thinking?!

I felt my cheeks heat up even more as my blush increased in intensity, smiling rather shyly as I turned in his arms and watched him, tousling his hair and seeing him lean into my hand. I felt my heart swell at the sight, making me sigh in content.

I didn't even notice that he had woke up until blue orbs locked with gray, making me stop as I heard him chuckle. It made me blush even more, that chuckle.

"What? Am I that irresistible~?" He inquired, watching me as I shook my head.

"I-I mean, you're… um… h-handsome, b-but I don't like y-you that way…!" I attempted to explain as he laughed a bit.

"I was just playing with you, Bunny!" He exclaimed, making me blush further as I nervously laughed.

"O-Oh, right!" I exclaimed, still laughing as Jon ruffled my hair and stood up.

I resisted the urge to watch him, failing miserably as he walked over to his dresser and got a hoodie and a white shirt out.

I swallowed thickly when he got some jeans out, realizing that he was changing.

Oh, god…

I couldn't take my eyes off of the other, blush spreading as he pulled his shirt overhead. I bit my lip, fiddling with the hem of my pajama top as I continued to watch with my wide, gray orbs.

He glanced over and chuckled, smirking as he took his pajama bottoms off and tossed them onto his bed he got the jeans on, and damn, he made them look good.

He put the shirt on, and it fit him well, in which I continued with my open staring as he put the hoodie on over it.

He chuckled again and left the room as Colby stepped in.

He snickered and shook his head as he noted my blush, making me huff.

"What?"

"You like Jon, don't you?"

"Wh-What?!" I exclaimed, shooting into a sitting position. "N-No! Y-You're ridiculous!"

"You totally want his dick!"

"No, I don't!"

Joe then poked his head in, brow raised as he said, "What about Easter wanting dick? She can't have a boyfriend until she's married."

"Dear god, Joe!"

"She totally wants Jon's dick!"

"If that ever happens, I'm spearing his damn ass. Or giving him a Superman Punch."

I groaned and blushed even more, trying to hide under the blankets as I called, "I don't want any dick whatsoever! And don't do that shit outside of the ring!"

The two men at the door chuckled, sharing a look.

"Well, get your ass up so we can eat!" Colby instructed, grinning as I gave him a thumbs-up.

They then left her alone, walking to the living room and pausing when they saw Jon pacing around the room.

Colby raised a brow, while Joe shook his head with the corner of his lips twitching up.

Things were getting a lot more interesting around here, for sure...

Hey! I finally updated with a somewhat filler chapter~!

And yes, something bad happened to Easter, in fact!


	8. Day 8: Odd Moment?

They then left her alone, walking to the living room and pausing when they saw Jon pacing around the room.

Colby raised a brow, while Joe shook his head with the corner of his lips twitching up.

Things were getting a lot more interesting around here, for sure…

I let out a sigh as I stood up and out of my bed, still blushing as I went over to my things and got out a floral-patterned tank top, a black leather jacket, before looking at two pairs of jeans. White or pink?

"Colby!" I called as I saw him walk in.

"Yo, what do you need?" He asked, looking at me.

"Your gay ass knows more about fashion than moi. Help me pick between the white and the pink jeans!"

"Hey! Am not!"

"Totally are!"

I watched him roll his eyes as he walked over, looking at the two pairs of jeans.

The white ones were normal, while the pink ones had zippers along the sides, a bit edgy enough so it wasn't too feminine.

"Hm… I like the pink ones, more."

"Thanks!" I chirped, putting the white jeans away before taking my clothes into the bathroom.

I shut the door and locked it behind me, a small smile gracing my features as I changed into my outfit.

I stepped out with a smile, walking into the living room and seeing Jon, still pacing.

I tilted my head in confusion, blinking a few times as Jon saw me and stopped.

"You make that look good…" He commented, pink tinging his cheeks.

I knew I began to blush as I managed a thank you.

He chuckled, saying, "C'mon. Colby and Joe are making some breakfast, so… wanna watch TV?"

"Okay…" I said as I sat down on the couch.

Jon sat next to me, flicking through channels and eventually stopping at some random cartoon before turning to me.

I looked at him, managing a small smile as I asked, "What's up, Jon?"

I watched him, eyes growing wider as he leaned closer to me, a smirk on his face as I began to blush. Blush profusely.

My cheeks were suffused with colour as I watched him, my back pressed to the armrest of the couch as he watched me, like a predator watching his prey. It made me… _giddy, _actually. Very giddy. And… that was far from normal.

Was I actually enjoying this?!

I swallowed thickly, watching his hand lift up to my cheek, feeling the back of his fingers brush against my smooth, fair skin. I leaned into his touch, blushing as he cupped my cheek and ran his thumb over my cheekbone.

Hesitantly, reluctantly… I looked away, missing the feeling of his hand on my cheek. However, it left the skin where he touched hot. Comfortably hot. And even a bit… tingly, possibly?

I heard Jon chuckle as he patted my cheek and leaned back, watching the cartoon on the tv as though nothing had even happened, save for a glimmer of a smirk.

Taking deep breaths, I openly stared at him for a few good minutes before turning back to the tv, placing my hand on where he touched and patted my cheek numerous times. The skin was still hot and tingly.

I ghosted the tips of my fingers along the heated skin, chewing on my lower lip as I sighed and closed my eyes, allowing myself time to think before Joe and Colby were done cooking breakfast.

But that moment ended when I heard them say that the food was done and Jon set his hand on my thigh, making me snap my gray eyes open and look at his hand with another dark blush as my heart began racing.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Breakfast's done." He said, smirking as he stood and took her hand, helping her to her feet and ushering her into the kitchen.

Joe and Colby noted my blush, chuckling and sharing a look with each other.

Dear God, help me.


	9. Day 9: A Tad Confused?

I was genuinely surprised to see that Colby had done most of the work, making enough pancakes to feed all of Canada, I swear. Last he cooked, it ended with replacing a stove and burning water. Yes, water. The man burned water.

"You didn't burn water again, Colby-Jack." I pointed out, smiling as he flipped me off.

"Someone's gotta know how to cook. These two get injured more than me, after all." He pointed out, mumbling something about, 'Joe's handsome face,' and injuries as he got maple syrup out of the refrigerator.

I raised a brow at my friend's words, shrugging and taking a plate as I looked at the three men with me.

Joe turned to look at Colby, saying, "I know how to cook! Your cooking is just better…" before pouting slightly.

"Stop kissing my ass."

Jon snickered at the two, watching them begin to playfully bicker as I rolled my eyes and snatched the bottle of maple syrup out of Colby's grasp.

He didn't pay attention to me, still engrossed in his bickering with the Samoan as I let the corner of my lips turn up in a smile and got a plate and put a pancake on it before pouring a healthy amount of maple syrup on said pancake.

I was so busy in what I was doing that I didn't initially notice the sudden warmth enveloping my back and arms.

When I noticed, however, I paused and shivered at the breaths tickling my neck as I saw Jon's hand reach out and grab a plate.

"Y-You could've said, 'excuse me, J-Jon!" I murmured nervously, leaning into him and sighing softly to myself.

"I know." He answered simply, chuckling in my ear as I began to shiver in his arms.

"C-Can you let me go?"

"May-"

"May you let me go?"

"What's the magic word~?"

I bit back a small whimper, managing out a, "P-Please…?"

He let me go, in which I stepped out of his surprise embrace before turning to look at him.

He had that familiar glimmer of a smirk on his lips as he watched me, those enthralling eyes twinkling a bit as he looked my form over. He seemed to read every curve and contour like a map, making me nervous and excited yet again.

He suddenly chuckled and shook his head, getting some pancakes for himself as I sighed and sat at the counter, taking a fork and starting to cut my pancake and eat the bite-sized pieces I made.

I saw Colby and Joe watching the two of us out of the corner of my eyes, seeing the small smiles gracing their lips as Joe shook his head and waited to get his food.

I bit back a small groan of irritation, eating a bit more and watching Jon as he sat down next to me, irking me a bit. And I didn't even know why it did so.

My feelings were starting to jumble and mesh together, only confusing me further as I put a bit more pancake in my mouth.

I knew that Colby could tell when I was confused, because I was staring into nothing, my eyebrows furrowed a bit as I ate.

And my suspicions were confirmed when he set his plate down and tapped my shoulder three times, a quiet signal meaning that he wanted to talk to me out in the hallway.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I gave a nod and quietly sat my fork on my plate before standing, looking at him patiently.

He lead me out the door and to the hall, turning to me and quietly asking, "Hey, what's wrong? You looked confused about something back there, Easter."

He used my full name. He was completely serious.

"I don't know. I'm feeling too much to figure out easily, I guess…" I admitted, crossing my arms a bit and sighing as I looked him dead in the eye, showing my honesty.

He gave a sigh, ruffling my hair a bit and making me scoff slightly as he said, "Talk to me if you need help, alright? I really do care about you."

"I got it, Colby. Thanks…" I said, quietly, hugging him suddenly.

I felt him pause before hugging back, rubbing my back slightly.

"No problem. Got to look out for you, after all." He commented softly, smiling and chuckling a bit.

We stopped hugging, going back inside the apartment the three shared.

I went back to eating, glancing at Jon as I tried to figure out what was wrong.

I had a hunch, but I kept it in the back of my mind.

I didn't want to be true on that hunch.

Out of sight, out of mind.

* * *

So, I got this chapter up! Seems Easter is a bit confused, eh?


	10. Day 10: Change is Good

Once I had finished eating, I stood up and took my dishes to the sink, turning the water on and washing the dishes as I said, "Hey, you guys, I'll do the dishes."

"No, you're a guest. If anything, I should do the dishes." Jon pointed out, making me look at him.

"But I need to do _something, _Jon. If I don't, I'll feel bad." I retorted rather coolly, turning back to finish cleaning the dishes I had used.

Not even noticing the other, I turned and jumped a bit when I saw Jon, his form towering over me suddenly.

I watched him lean in and place his hands either side of me, thus trapping me as he murmured, "I'll do them. Relax, Easter." in a very stern tone.

It sent shivers down my back as I stared at him with wide gray eyes and nodded slightly.

He chuckled softly and leaned a bit closer, making me lean back slightly as I heard him whisper, "Good~" and then abruptly pulled back.

I hastily dried my hands and then scurried out of the kitchen, blushing tomato red. Once I stepped out, looking back at Jon with a shy smile.

He looked at me, chuckling and shaking his head with a smile as he turned back to the dishes and cleaned more of them.

I shivered slightly as I went into the living-room and sat on the couch, my gray eyes glued to the carpeting as I sighed and closed my eyes after a few minutes, letting my head tip back and make contact with the soft cushioning of the couch.

I heard Joe and Colby chuckling and snickering, but I ignored it, simply keeping to myself as I tried to sort through my thoughts, arms crossed and resting on my middle.

Even if it'd only been a couple of hours, the day was already beginning to tire me out. Or maybe my monthly was growing near…

I shook the thought off, opening my eyes and glaring at the ceiling in slight irritation. I couldn't help but glare up at the boring ceiling, biting back a groan of irritation.

"What's wrong, Easter?" Joe asked as I envisioned him, a brow raised as he looked at me in curiosity.

I looked at him, and - sure enough - he had a curious look in his eyes, a brow raised questioningly.

"Nothing-"

"Bullshit, and you know it."

I paused, then sighed, saying, "Just… confused… about something."

I then looked at Joe, who sighed softly and shrugged before looking at Colby.

Colby gave the Samoan a shrug back, in which the latter groaned softly and nodded. He didn't like seeing Easter so irritated and confused about something. Probably because she was much like a kindred spirit to him. She didn't fit into the equation too well, but he cared for her like a brother would his sister.

I let out a long, drawn out sigh as I closed my eyes again, hearing the sound of water running and making contact with the plates and the sink as Jon cleaned the dishes.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to stop myself from sneezing my head off. "Why do I smell patchouli…?"

"Probably the neighbor, Sadie… You're allergic to patchouli, right?" Colby asked, straightening up.

I groaned and nodded, suddenly getting up and going into the kitchen.

I quietly approached Jon from behind and wrapped her arms around him, burying my face into his neck and nuzzling into him a little bit.

I heard the front door close, knowing Colby went across the hall to politely ask Sadie if she could tone down the patchouli and explained why.

I loathed the smell of patchouli, anyway. It reminded me of my horrid kindergarten teacher…

"What do you think you're doing?" Jon asked, amusement tinging his voice as I envisioned the smile on his lips.

"Allergic to patchouli…"

"Oh, Sadie's at it again, hm?" He asked, turning the water off and drying his hands as he felt my blonde locks tickling his cheek.

"Yeah…"

"Well, Colby'll get her to knock it off. Always does."

"Okay…" I mumbled into his neck, sighing.

Why was I coming back to Jon so much?

I shoved the question into the back of my mind, waiting for Colby to come back.

Only when Colby returned and said, "Okay, she'll stop." did I pull away and nod.

"Thanks, cheesehead~"

"No problem, miss 'I-like-to-hug-everyone'," He commented, in which I lightly hit his arm.

"Sh-Shut up…"

Colby only chuckled and sat back down, receiving a glare from me as the two of us sat back in our seats.

Soon, Jon walked back out and sat next to me as I turned the TV on, finding nothing good and stopping at some B grade horror movie. Why was it on so early in the morning, anyway?

We all watched the TV in varying degrees of interest, with Jon and I showing little interest while the other two talked to each other quietly and let their eyes remain fixed on the screen.

I didn't even notice that I was beginning to lean on Jon, cuddled up to him as I felt an arm wrap around my frame and hold me in place. It felt really nice…

So nice, in fact, that I began to nod off, bit by bit.

And I let myself drift off to sleep, a small smile gracing my features.

Jon felt someone's head on his shoulder as he watched the movie with disinterest, looking at the blonde, who was currently cuddled up to him and even starting to fall asleep.

He let a smile cross his lips as he slowly wrapped his arm around her and held her close, letting her rest her head on him as he began to absentmindedly rub her side. He had to admit, holding a pretty woman like this was far nicer than the one-night stands he'd been having recently…

He shook the thought off and rested his head on top of hers, still smiling just a bit and not even noticing his friends and brothers taking photos of the two of them with wide smiles.

He was just perfectly content, ignorant to anything else but Easter, it seemed.

And he liked things being like that.

_Well, change is good, right? _He thought, still rubbing her side. _Everyone says that change is good… Even if it can be bad, too, it's more good change than bad. I need to shut up._

He looked at her again and smiled a bit, softly sighing in content.

Yeah, he was perfectly fine with this.

No one-night stands or hangovers. No wrestling or training. Just him and Easter.


End file.
